kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Lianna
Lianna was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories. During the Jedi Civil War, it was under the control of the Sith Empire. History Lianna sits along the well-travelled Perlemian Trade Route in the Outer Rim. It also sits near the edge of the Tion Cluster, an unusually dense (for the Outer Rim) cluster of star systems. Despite its presence in the Tion Cluster, it was never part of Xim the Despot's empire over 20,000 years ago. It's a temperate world bearing two major continents, Anai and Landra. Anai is the larger of the two and has become covered almost entirely by urban and industrial landscape. It spans across both hemispheres of the planet. Landra is north of Anai in the planet's western hemisphere and is less urban and covered mostly by plains and smaller areas of barren desert. Lianna City is the capital of Lianna. It's located along the western bank of the Lona Cranith River across from the city of Lola Curich. Lianna City is mostly dedicated to government and residential areas while Lola Curich contains the planet's foremost spaceport as well as a great deal of commercial and industrial property, including the main offices of Republic Sienar Systems, recently renamed to Sienar Ship Systems. Republic Sienar Systems, or Sienar Ship Systems, is a company devoted to the design and construction of starships. Perhaps their most famous design is that of the Interdictor-class Cruisers originally designed for the Galactic Republic but currently in use by the Sith Empire due to Admiral Saul Karath's defection with the lone spaceworthy prototype, the Leviathan. Lianna is currently under the rule of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. It was conquered mere weeks after the defection of Saul Karath and has remained a wary supporter of the Empire. Even after conquering the world, Lord Revan has allowed the planetary government to continue running the planet, though he has left a garrison behind to protect the planet. Almost a year after Lianna fell under the banner of the Sith Empire, Republic Sienar Systems' board of directors voted to change the company's name to Sienar Ship Systems. Lola Curich The capital of Lianna is split between two cities divided by the Lona Cranith River. Lola Curich contains most of the commercial and industrial sectors of the capital, including the primary starport. Hotel Imperial Formerly known as the Lola Curich Regal, this hotel is the best available in the Spaceport District of Lola Curich. Sienar Ship Systems The corporate offices for Sienar Ship Systems can be found in one of the tallest towers in the Commercial/Industrial District of Lola Curich. Sky Tower Cantina The Sky Tower Cantina sits atop a 90-story spire and offers a wonderful view of the surrounding cityscape and the plains beyond. Lianna City The capital of Lianna is split between two cities divided by the Lona Cranith River. Lianna City contains most of the residential and governmental sectors of the capital. D'nu's Diner A small diner run by Khlaer D'nu, it has become a popular new restaurant in the Northwestern Residential District. GizkaSnaxx Probably the most popular restaurant in the city, GizkaSnaxx has developed a sort of cult following who love the trademarked gizka plushies they sell. Lona Cranith Apartments An apartment complex found near the riverfront, they're some of the more inexpensive apartments in the city. Mansiliss Residential Tower This tower holds a number of moderate to upper income apartments and condominiums. Municipal Park A block of green in the middle of the urban landscape of Lianna City, Municipal Park is a favorite gathering place for residents during the warmer months. Behind the Scenes *Lianna first appeared in the "Mission to Lianna" adventure by West End Games. *There is a +vendor in the Spaceport District of Lola Curich. *There is another +vendor in GizkaSnaxx that only sells exclusive gizka plushies. Category:Planets Category:Sith Empire